Sobre amarillo
by i'm-watermelon
Summary: "-Acaso… ¿acaso mamá también siente lo mismo que yo? ¡Por eso sonríe tanto cuando está con él! Si, definitivamente pero de otra manera. –Miró el sobre amarillo con decisión-¡Muy bien! Lo debo confesar, esto debo hacerlo también por mamá." Fanfic ganador del primer reto de la comunidad kakasaku spanish. Drabble. KakashixSakura / Sarada


**Este fanfic participó en el primer reto del grupo "Kakasaku Spanish" en Facebook bajo la temática** _ **confesiones o vacaciones.**_

 **Primer lugar por votación de los lectores.**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Tema:** confesiones

 **Palabras:** 593 contando el título.

* * *

 _ **Sobre amarillo**_

Sarada caminaba lenta, nerviosa y hasta dudosa de su andar. Estrujaba un sobre amarillo entre sus manos y suspiraba continuamente.

-Soy una niña, tengo 8 años y ya soy grande. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! – gritó asustando a unos pajarillos.

Entonces se armó de un valor inexplicable y corrió por las calles pero toda valentía se esfumó al ver la entrada de su casa.

Suspiró.

-Bien… aquí vamos… ¡Llegué a casa! – saludó tras cerrar la puerta y empezar a descalzarse.

-¡Bienvenida, Sarada chan!- Respondió su mamá animosa

-¿Cómo le fue en el trabajo?

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y a ti?

-Bien, mamá.

Ambas se sonrieron.

-¿Recuerdas que hoy es el cumpleaños de Rokudaime sama? Le quise preparar algo de comer para festejarlo, así que seremos tú, Kakashi y yo. En la noche habrá una cena en casa de Naruto. Ve a prepararte para comer, que cité al _cumpleañero_ hace dos horas así que no tarda en llegar – agregó con comicidad.

Sarada asintió con diversión pero segundos después tuvo un retortijón en su estómago.

No había marcha atrás, ese era el momento.

Con los días se dio cuenta de lo importante que era y esa mañana en la clase supo la realidad. No era alucinaciones ni exageraciones: ella lo sentía.

Subió a su cuarto, acomodó sus cosas y deambuló por ahí tratando de calmar sus nervios cuando de pronto, el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta la asustó un poco.

-¿ya llegó? –se preguntó y con pasos sigilosos bajó las escaleras de madera oyendo voces en el eco de la sala.

-¡Yo!

-¡Sensei! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Mientras se escondía entre las escaleras vio a su madre dándole un abrazo a su sensei/sexto hokage.

-Gracias, Sakura chan.

-¡Deja de llamarme así! Ya soy grande- Sakura lo dirigía al comedor -¡Sarada! ¡Cielo es hora de comer!

-Con ese grito hasta Himawari del otro lado de la aldea se enteró que es hora de comer… -masculló el ninja.

Y entonces vio a su mamá dirigiéndole una mirada de coraje.

Sarada rio para sí misma, los días que el sexto hokage iba a su casa pasaban entre risas, peleas constantes por "lo exasperante que era el Rokudaime", lecturas y pláticas por la noche. Pero era divertido comer juntos, ir a pasear, bañarse en el rio, ver películas… era divertido estar los tres.

Entonces, en ese momento, prestó atención a algo que nunca había notado. Entre risas y enojos por un comentario notó acciones que pasó por desapercibida. Las miradas tímidas, sonrisas por lo bajo y cada oportunidad que tanto su madre como Kakashi sama aprovechaban para rozarse la mano del otro.

Sarada se escondió de nuevo con una gran sonrisa

-Acaso… ¿acaso mamá también siente lo mismo que yo? ¡Por eso sonríe tanto cuando está con él! Si, definitivamente pero de otra manera. –Miró el sobre amarillo con decisión-¡Muy bien! Lo debo confesar, esto debo hacerlo también por mamá.

Kakashi y Sakura no supieron de dónde pero la niña corrió a abrazar al cumpleañero.

-¡Feliz día! Por favor, abre mi regalo.

Curioso, tomó el sobre amarillo con curiosidad, volteó a ver a Sakura y ésta solo negó en señal de confusión. Empezó a abrirlo con cuidado.

-En la escuela nos pidieron hacer una carta a una persona a quien quisiéramos, y como hoy es su cumpleaños, lo quise hacer para usted.

Y lo abrazó de nuevo. Cuando quiso responder el gesto la niña ya estaba sentada -y sonrojada- comiendo.

Sakura se acercó para poder ver el dibujo.

Ella suspiró con una sonrisa.

Y Kakashi le besó la frente.

"Feliz cumpleaños, papá"

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Mi primer drabble hecho y derecho! Y lo digo porque siempre decía que escribiría uno y rebasaba las 1000 palabras al final jajaja, ¡muchas gracias a los que votaron! Espero que los demás concursantes suban sus historias a fanfiction ¡Realmente todas fueron muy buenas!


End file.
